pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Misery/Archive4
Raged to kiSu Need strong RA syncs to get my 10 win screenshots. Going for frontliners first, then flaggers, maybe monk so I can lawl if they ever let me monk for them. - 18:16, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :But MKOD were so good —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:38, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :gz --71.229 18:52, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Archive, bitch. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:53, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :MKOD made me cry. You are one to talk Rawr. How long is it? I always edit by sections. - 02:12, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::It is 16,827 pixels or 40.4 inches long. --71.229 02:24, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Measuring your penis in pixels is weird. - 02:32, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::That's nothing. I measure my bowel movements in slugs. --71.229 02:45, 20 June 2008 (EDT) To add to your spam, I must unleash upon you a paraphrased routine done by Sam Kinnison at some point. If you are unfamiliar with his general work JUST FUCKING YOUTUBE IT! ARRRRRGGGGHHH! :You see these people on TV begging for money for starving Africans? :''I have no mercy for these people. THEY LIVE IN AFRICA! :''You know what's in Africa?! DESERTS! :''And what's in a fucking desert? SAND! LOTS OF FUCKING SAND! :''And what grows in sand? NOTHING BECAUSE IT'S '''FUCKING SAND!!!' - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:15, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Super Split ranger? prof=R/P Marks=9+1 Exp=12+1+1 wilder=8+1 Command=5HasteshotShotshotpoisonstrideUnguentSignet/build Naja? Idea is to drag a less splittable char with you, depends on team build. - 04:44, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Where's teh awesomeness? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:21, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Why Make Haste? ~ ĐONT TALK 05:26, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::So you can drag a character that can't take a speed boost with you on the split (I don't know, a Me/N or something weird, except more survivable, maybe one of those E/Ds or E/Mos except they don't need to use a slot on a speed boost). Also gives your monks free kiting when you are at the stand. It's kind of an unconventional build and requires an unconventional team build. You wouldn't use it on a warrior, because they can take sprint and losing Mending Touch sucks when your warrior gets blinded. - 05:29, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Make Haste doesn't really make a random midliner useful on a split. There's still the inescapable fact that they have little to no self defence and are designed around stand shutdown/support rather than killing NPCs and flaggers. And the split E/Ds and E/Mos are far better off running a speed boost of their own than having to rely on a ranger to follow and Make Haste them. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:00, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Mostly what I figured. Only thing I could see this being used for is classes get a self heal and a speed boost from a secondary easily, such as a Me/N for some kind of Fragility ganker or something dumb. Couldn't think of a single good example though. - 10:03, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Frag is nice with a sin or some other condi heavy build, but not really worth it imo. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:10, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::The spike I had in my head was Fragility->Cripshot(with poison)->Virulence->I dunno, shattered phantom pain? Flag runners don't tend to deal so well with large numbers of conditions and hexes, so could be hard for a flagger to turtle against which is what a lot try and do against ganks. Would Ether Feast be enough of a heal on the mesmer, or would you have to go N/Me for Hexer's Vigor, or is it so bad it's not even worth discussing? - 10:15, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ups, for that specific build Apply Poison woudld be replaced with new smexy Barbed Arrows, no condition overlap then. - 10:18, 20 June 2008 (EDT) First ^. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:57, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Second! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:08, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::You are detracting from the non-existent discussion above. - 05:15, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Alpha and Omega! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:16, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ups [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:20, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Did I hear someone say alpha and omega? --71.229 05:32, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hey 71, any interest in coming on Cathedral of Flames runs with me this weekend? I'll run ya for free (ie your quest reward of 1.5k). It's double points weekend. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:39, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sure, but I think my only toon that's that far is my monk. --71.229 05:43, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Does your monk need Deldrimor titles and lots of golds? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:46, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I can come rit xD ups. I must go unlock hard mode so I can farm there ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:46, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Unlock HM! DO IT NOW. And I'll run you, too, for the reduced cost. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:52, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::wtf no, and I'm insulted that you'd suggest such a thing. D:< --71.229 05:52, 20 June 2008 (EDT) yes pls, ecto prices dropping + buying 15k armor = poor. on the positive side, though, my monk now looks like a gay tarp. ::::::::::Running were, droknar's forge? --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:04, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Through HM Cathedral of Flames. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:05, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Nintendo Reply "In most of the DS games the languages can be changed. This is marked with a coloured round symbol on the backside of the packages. It contains the flags of the countries and it is written "5 in 1" or "4 in 1" what means the game is playable in 5 or 4 languages." - Epic win. Someone check the back of their Pokemon package. - 12:20, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Pokemon? Mudkipz is fine...but ew? Big~PEW~tymer 04:20, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::Pokemon ownzzz. I just checked my box, can't see any language thing. I've also never seen any language options when playing it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:05, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::On vacation there once was this kid and he played pokémon in german, so I don't know. Brandnew. 05:48, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::They didn't have any pokemons at the store, so while I have mah DS, I don't have mah pokemons :< - 15:58, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:27, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Pichu -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:45, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :He may win me over yet. I won't go so far as to say I have a spanking fetish, because that would unleash hell. - 18:17, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :R.I.P. — Skakid 18:21, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::d -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:29, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Magehunter's Strike Should I try to make it useful? Big~PEW~tymer 14:36, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :You win if you do. Brandnew. 14:39, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::I almost made it useful once, then I changed the bar a bit, it became better. More tweaking, EVEN BETTER. Turns out the best thing I did for the bar was change the elite from Magehunter Strike to Magehunter's Smash. Oops. It is good in this bar though: prof=warrior/dervish strength=12+1+1 scythemastery=12strikestrikeattacksweependuranceoptionaloptionaloptional/build Pity it only works in PvE and only once ever. - 14:46, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :D: --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:48, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::Looks like something I used to run on my war. Back when I PvEd. Now I sit back and think of the things I could've capped. (Auspicious, anyone?) Big~PEW~tymer 14:49, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Anyways, I'll get started on trying to get something vetted Big~PEW~tymer 14:55, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :yeah, I'm at a loss. screw it. Big~PEW~tymer 21:00, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Or something along the lines of that imo, has little to no utility though. Brandnew. 14:58, 22 June 2008 (EDT) I would greatly appreciate it if someone could look over a build I submitted and take a look over it. W/Mo Enraged Pressure. thanks! Beware 14:59, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Winrar you are. <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:05, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :But of course. I'm awesome. Thank you for the acknowledgement of fact. - 15:13, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Mah pokemons I found sum pokemons tuday, but they ain't mah pokemons, they were some germans pokemons, clearly not mah pokemons. Looking for sum english pokemons, kind of really need. - 14:58, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :^ Except I only got old pokemon games. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:01, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :: :< Be brave Misery, be brave. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:02, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::I lost my GBA Micro when I went to Alabama last year. Someone lend me theirs? thx BigPEWTyme 15:13, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Pokemons, ordered, 5-7 working days, can I wait or will I asplode. Taking bets. Odds are you give me all monies and get none back no matter which way it goes (have to pay for my pokemons). - 17:20, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I bet on that you can wait. If you explode, I will take your money. And pokemons too. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:24, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You can't have mah pokemons, they are mah pokemons. Unless you trade me for them, then it's less than three. - 17:27, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I have Pokemon Diamond on my.. computer. And it says I don't have wifi. Wtf? ~ ĐONT TALK 17:39, 24 June 2008 (EDT) I have been playing many pokymanz and sitting idle on GW. What could we do tonight to break this cycle? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:52, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :I have been playing many GvGs, but if there is none tonight and we can get enough people... FLESH GOLEMS TA! Come get you bloody Icy Axe tbh. - 06:56, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::ok. Tomorrow I should try and get SoD to GvG. Or Saturday. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:04, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::Saturday is possible. That's when my homies are available -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:08, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Double rewards AND my guild leader is away ;o - 07:39, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:53, 26 June 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Godliest/Sandbox2#Magehunter Decent? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:35, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :Lol, no. You have 20 energy set-up cost on a warrior with two pips. One extra energy per attack doesn't even begin to make up for have two less pips. - 15:38, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::That skills sucks ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:46, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::^ - 15:53, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Zealous Sweep perhaps? annnnnd a zealous scythe. Anything with Zeal in it :P BigPEWTyme 00:20, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Stop failing, use Warrior's Endurance, Mystic Sweep, Eremite's and Protector's. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:10, 26 June 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Godliest/Sandbox2#Magehunter_Spammer Better. Maybe hammer tho ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:31, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :I did something similar with a hammer, the domoges are actually quite nice, but still inferior to a normal good warrior. - 10:43, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yep :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:54, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Changed it a bit, now you dish out strong deep wound covered by poison. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:59, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I wasn't actually referring to that build ;o Don't use Frenzy/Rush, you'll get more mileage with Lightning Reflexes and you won't need it most of the time anyway as 1/2 second attacks are better than an IAS. - 12:29, 27 June 2008 (EDT) 3rd birthday Bunny Rabbit, EPIC WIN! - 15:57, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Ok, hand it over. Now. --84.24.206.123 16:11, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :gz m8 --71.229 16:13, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::bannyes are cute beasts :D gz --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:20, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::It's a FOUL BEAST! Use the Holy Hand Grenade! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:21, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It's on my pimped monk too, hawt. - 16:25, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::But, GoD, it's just a harmless little white rabbit! *sound of a can opener* Ups. --84.24.206.123 16:29, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Mah pokemons arrived early Discuss. - 14:01, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Congratulations. Once your pokemon know what a cover hex is, they can gvg for us. Lord of all tyria 14:03, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Mah pokemons already know that they should take attribute runes when they are runners. - 14:07, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::Awesome. Do they know how to recognise " has returned the flag of the blue team (Hate The)."? Lord of all tyria 14:08, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::pokemons? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:46, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Should I teach Hidden Power to mah new Abra? - 07:49, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Or something else. HP is what I used. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:10, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Abra would've been so much more awesome if his name was just Abracadabra. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:14, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::They evolve like that though. Abra -> Kadabra -> Alakazam. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:15, 2 July 2008 (EDT) KADABRAAAAA <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:16, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :And you can call it Abracadabra if you want... - 06:42, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::How many letters can a nickname be? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:50, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::10. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:52, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Crap. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:52, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ... Don't know why I but I fully expect you to enjoy this. Possibly because you are from NZ? http://www.caltechgirlsworld.mu.nu/archives/images/27418113936.gif - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:21, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :SFW/NSFW? - 09:33, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::VSFW. G-Rated in fact. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:36, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::That was freakin hilarious ;-) Choytw ~~ Talk+ 09:39, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Oic, and it's NZ specific because it's LotR and that is all NZ is, where Hobbits live? Bravo, +1. - 10:04, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::-2 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:06, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Meh. The only thing I could think of that linked that thing to you was NZ. Was I incorrect, however, in thinking you would enjoy it? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:08, 3 July 2008 (EDT) I don't understand anything what you're talking about, but the animation was hilarious. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:43, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :I was mildly amused, but work has been srs bsns today, so I am generally grumpy and a dick. Not enough pokemons. - 11:22, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::I got a Lopunny with your name on it... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:23, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Mah Graveller pwns faces, I need something better to deal with Psychic pokemons at the moment though, just using my Luxio and my Kadabra because he has insane sp. atk. and blows shit up. - 14:25, 3 July 2008 (EDT) new policy(guideline) proposal PvXwiki:STFU Discuss. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:34, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :*huggles* Win.^^ BigPEWTyme 06:42, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Longcat -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:30, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :That's a long fucking cat. Plus one Tab. In fact, have as many plus ones as you like. - 17:31, 6 July 2008 (EDT) imo — Skakid 17:40, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Holy shit. - 17:44, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Quite long. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:14, 6 July 2008 (EDT) The bear It's too tall. Just puttng 19px sets the width and scales the height to keep the proportions, and the original image is 197px wide and 294px tall, so you're ending up with an image height of roughly 29px. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:50, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Also, how did it take me this long to notice? o_O You've been using that sig since, like, May. Hmm. There may be a bug in my programming... :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:57, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ok... but I can't edit it, the signature template is protected for various reasons, I guess I'll just revert to my old signature for now. - 06:15, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::it's locked for you too...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:17, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::They can only lock for all, all except sysops or no one. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:23, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I will begin work on your new sig immediately. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:10, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::: Make it on a ".js" page next time, then. That way it's protected from anyone but you and Sysops. --84.24.206.123 11:00, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Protection isn't so it doesn't get vandalised, it's so it can never be changed ever. If you go put a template on 36357734 pages, then change the template, it screws with the wiki. If I put it on my .js I could never change my signature, ever. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:08, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's why you should Susbt? --84.24.206.123 15:12, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That defeats the whole purpose of using a template to make the code shorter tbh. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:18, 7 July 2008 (EDT) "Obsidian Flame spike... has an effective 30 second recharge thanks to exhaustion, need to think of a better non-elite caster spike to use in conjunction with maintained Tranquil was Tanasen. " -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:37, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Ebon Hawk, Magnetic Surge, Fireball, Vapor Blade, Lifebane Strike, Shadow Strike. Were all skills I could find that had some kind of synergy with it. Some skills may be a bit energy heavy though ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:28, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Off-topic: Churning Earth + Shameful Fear, awesome synergy y/n --71.229 06:35, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::ye... but kind of hard to use XD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:42, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::edit: one skill wants you to move do do domage and the other prevents that by knocking you down... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:43, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Tsssh, seventeen damage per second. CE > SF. --71.229 06:45, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::It can deal like -10 degen!!!! I used it in combination with some -10 degen stuff to create liek -20 degen before XD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:47, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Life Transfer? :O --71.229 06:48, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nah Deadly Arts stuff, probably poison and crap. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:51, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::http://guildwars.incgamers.com/showthread.php?t=403492 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:54, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::lolol --71.229 06:56, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::look through the strategy guides at that forum; they're SOOOO GOOOOOD!!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:57, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::"For builds that run 12 ranks in the relevant weapon mastery, an Assassin primary can do more DPS with hammers, axes, swords, and bows than any Warrior or Ranger primary with those same weapons. This makes obvious sense because Assassin primaries have access to a higher crit chance, which equals more DPS." :::::::::::facepalm.jpg --71.229 07:06, 7 July 2008 (EDT) --84.24.206.123 11:04, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Pretty sure Channeled Strike is the best option as it does big domoge and also leaves your secondary open. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:07, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Srs Bsns Work has become srs bsns, so you probably won't see me much at all during office hours any more, ups. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:08, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Fucking about with chemicals and autoclave-cooked bacon all day is srs bsns. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:16, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::Srsly srs. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:19, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::Talking about serious business...you ought to check out Flight of the Conchords song Business Time . 15:24, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I am familiar with FotC ;o - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 16:24, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::: ;-) There's probably not a song of theirs I haven't enjoyed to some extent. I do think the live performances are better than the few episodes I saw of theirs. 16:26, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::To be brutally honest, I only really ever watched their live shows. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 16:28, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::You ought to check them out on youtube then. Maybe it's that they're not good actors, but whatever it is, they are very very smooth and funny live. 16:34, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You really need to read what I say... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 16:48, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Why are people so dumb at socking Honestly, voting on your own build with 5-5-5's twice at the exact same time with retarded reasons. If you are going to sock make the votes different and make them not perfect scores, especially not on a mediocre build you want to sneak through. That is like as bad as the retards who cheat on a test and get 100% when they normally get 45-55%. I guess that is why they normally get 45-55%. I would never be caught socking. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:30, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :I thought I was your sock :< /FrosTalk\ 15:32, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::Owait, you don't even have builds to sock on. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:35, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::Actually, I do. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:39, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::DE was caught socking. No-one can escape wiki-justice. Lord of all tyria 15:40, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::No one has even freaking realised that I am Droks yet. Ups. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:41, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well people who sock are usually just a) doing it to joke around on the Wiki (/cough Zeecron /cough), b) trying to bump up scores on builds, or c) are generically retarted and did/do either a and/or b but in there generically retarted way. Also, what's with the Retro sig? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:43, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Copyvio first, Wizardboy smash for picture being too tall second. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:44, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::: *retarded. SOCKPUPPET. Lord of all tyria 15:50, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Should I delete my ritualist who does nothing but FFF and make a more strongly named something to spec for PvP and get Legendary Survivor on, likely a ritualist? If so, wtb names, thoughts so far: #Blind Was Misery #Fail Was Misery #Misery Loves Company (Probably taken, so variant) #Tab Solos Misery (So Tab doesn't add it) Thoughts? Also thinking about buying another char slot for some brave HB or something and more naming flexibility. PvP slots are gud. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:01, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Vengeful Was Misery? /FrosTalk\ 15:03, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::Uninventive Was Misery. Lord of all tyria 15:13, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::Misery Loves Panic imo. Also, when you get your wireless sorted I have a female Feebas for you. Milotic is a smexy version of Gyarados. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:30, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm pretty sure I can make it work whenever I want, I assume anyway, it will just be a pain in the ass. I won 2000 coins today, wooo! That minigame is so retarded. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:34, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Are you Kurzick...? If so I want FFF runs ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:46, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Sorry babes, I was Luxon and those days are over. R6 was e-fucking-nough. I hear Kurzick is way easier to get though. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:51, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:53, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::Epic Was Lulz... that used to be my PvP rits name. But I realized that I hate playing rits. I do Luxon FFF runs btw. I got tricked into leaving my guild to join KING. I hate Luxons now...but I'm 2.5 mil in the hole. So yeah. BigPEWTyme 06:37, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I got my r6 Luxon the old fashioned way - doing epic ninjas onto the bridge in Grenz with a Deadly Arts 'sin while my teammates do all the hard work. Also, Misery Did Your Mom imo. --71.229 06:44, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Kurzick is easy to get it's just that I can't be assed; I need to spend ~3 hours constant farming to get my r3 and then I don't need to get higher kurzick... ever. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:26, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Believe it or not, I got r8 Luxon by playing Fort Aspenwood only. BigPEWTyme 16:27, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::Misery Mc Communist is best (FYI, my PvP name is Guild Mc Communist so...). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:28, 9 July 2008 (EDT) TwT Spike yup The caller is kind of bad though but otherwise you got your TwT spike; and in TA too! ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:37, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :The caller should be the standard Gust Spirit Rift caller, I don't think just a 2 second knockdown is enough to get the spike off. Probably rolled by pressure. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:40, 11 July 2008 (EDT) BRAVE RA BUILD Tab will say his version is braver, but this so my RA build for the double weekend: prof=A/E fir=6 wat=2 dag=11+1+1 cri=12+1of EssenceShowerLotus StrikeStrikeSpiderFangsFlameShackles/build - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 18:11, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Im disgusted to say that might work with weapon swapping. Will both fallings land? Gogey 18:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::That is very brave. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:48, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::The timing without IAS is almost perfect between knockdowns, you can land both as long as you time the first one right. Major problem is people with the intelligence to move out of Meteor Shower. Do it on frontliners when your monk doesn't kite or do it on dumb people. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:37, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Fucking pussybitch euro. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo :No elite is leet Frosty No U! 08:50, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :That build is actually easier to use Tab, you only have to rely on one knockdown and you aren't completely useless when Meteor Shower is down. Also, I think Essence is braver than Sacrifice. Mostly I couldn't remember what skills you had said so I made it up and then I was like "Hrm, there is no elite, what elite could I put in.... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:29, 11 July 2008 (EDT) The original was: Random snare/elite in the 8th slot. However, I still say that User:Ibreaktoilets/Powerful McSpiker is the best spike build. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:33, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :User:Wizardboy777/Build:E/W Essence Spiker imo ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:36, 11 July 2008 (EDT) so I herd that AB alliances suck So, I took it upon myself to join KING, in the any alliance. For a bunch of mass-PvEing and ABing jerkoffs, they sure are elitist. I challenge each and everyone here to go to a guild in that alliance and try to remain for a week. I only lasted 3 days. :( BigPEWTyme 02:15, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :MKOD hated KING and any. There were reasons. That being said, when we kicked any out of Cavalon there were a lot of jerk-offs in our alliance too. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:38, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::y'know, if I cared much about PvE/AB anymore, I'd totally try to build an alliance up just to do that. But I couldn't do that to myself/others. Those guys are the videogame equivalents of yeast infections. BigPEWTyme 05:10, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::I think KISS beat you to it, tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:12, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::anyways, I'm going to start recruiting for my guild. I want moar PvP in my GW life. BigPEWTyme 06:48, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Your userbox A bit late but w/e. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:53, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Yay! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 19:21, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::I need your help. Head over to my page. thx. :D BigPEWTyme 03:38, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::^ ups, I'm not on PvX that much any more since work became srs bsns. Soz. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:16, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::naw :'( Otherwise I would've suggested you for adminship, you're powerful. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:20, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Reasons to Request Adminship for Misery # He is powerful # He would also ban people for being stupid # He would ban a lot of people to be honest # Powerful essays on topic about banning will make everyone sure that the ban was justified Reasons not to Request Adminship for Misery # He isn't that active any more # He recently chopped his watchlist down from 700+ pages, mostly builds, to around 200, mostly user space # He was well known in MKOD for kicking people from the guild for being bad, he would apply this ethos to banning at PvX Ups, reasons not to outnumber reasons to, sad face. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:54, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Oops. I fixed some things for you. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:13, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ups. My ban reasons would be tl; dr. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:33, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::Is it just me who has 2000+ on watchlist? o.O ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:36, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Wow. That's pretty much just RC without the new pages at that point. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:39, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I have precisely 1 page on my watchlist. This is the same for every wiki I'm on. Lord of all tyria 15:45, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Your talkpage I presume? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:51, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I have 2 pages on mine tbh -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:58, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I have like all my stupid HA builds and some other stuff, my submitted builds and my talk page :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:59, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Most of my edits are on builds which will be deleted, I also purge it regularly. Or I did, when I had time to do such things. I'll probably get active again when I'm writing shit up or something, but now I'm in the lab. I worked 11 hours today and I swear the last 2-3 hours were a complete waste of time. I said as much and got a shoo hand wave, not a you can go home hand wave a go stand in the corner hand wave. Turned out in the end, it was a waste of time. Bastards. Is this one of them Tab? ;o - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 16:00, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I like Misery, first person to reach out and help me understand this crazy wiki world. imo Misery = full of win BigPEWTyme 18:35, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Riposte is gay I still blame it on you taking 1000 copies of riposte. :( Brandnew. 17:05, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Ups, only Gwen had Riposte. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:06, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::I should stop attacking gwen. C+space=pretty winnish. Brandnew. 17:07, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::And so everyone understands, I bet Brandnew in HB running 3 IW Dervish and an IW Mesmer. He was running 2 monks, sin, rit, you know, meta bullshit. I got a kill, he got none, win. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:11, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I stole meta shit from wiki, I don't know meta shit of HB myself. I have 4 victory points. (I was winning untill the last minute though.) Brandnew. 17:15, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Fuck yeah, 23 wins, 24 losses. Strong HB record. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 18:02, 14 July 2008 (EDT) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:41, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Brace yourself is better Pianc. More domoges. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 09:10, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Makes me wonder, how do stuff like grapple and desperation blow work with balthazar's pendulum? Brandnew. 09:13, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::You still fall over and Misery cries. Aura of Stability and Brace Yourself do work now, but they didn't use to. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 09:17, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::AoS is what the koreans used, Mis. You know who I'm talkin' about. <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:09, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Omfg, did I miss something Korean? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:42, 15 July 2008 (EDT) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:07, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Coward Monk you mentioned it on the FC healer guide talk page - do you still have the oh-so-brave sounding template? 24.63.206.168 22:34, 15 July 2008 (EDT) prof=monk/warrior healingprayers=12+1+1 protectionprayers=10+1 divinefavor=8+1SpiritConditionCowardBondGuardianVeilBashof Purity/build That was what I ran, spear for adrenaline. Patient -> Dismiss + preprot saves the day. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Sleepycat is sleepy -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:33, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm too badass and manly for cute videos like that. so... Rainbow roaaaaaad Big (<3) PEW!! 01:55, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Hawt cat is hawt. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:44, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::Misery, sir, I need your opinion on something. My page please. Forgot signature. :/ Big (<3) PEW!! 02:48, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I leave for work 20 minutes ago :< I might have time to look at it from work today though. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:51, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::kk Big (<3) PEW!! 03:10, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Do Go see The Dark Knight. Totally exceeded all of my expectations and then some. I'm still shivering from Heath's last performance. I kinda feel bad about all of the pudge facker jokes. Big (<3) PEW!! 02:39, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :My whole guild is telling me that too, wonder if/when I'll get around to it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 09:20, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::looks like you need to archive this page, btw. Big (<3) PEW!! 22:11, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :::I prefered 6-foot-long-revolver-in-my-pants crazy Joker over the cut-your-cheeks-with-a-buck-knife crazy Joker personally. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:29, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Does it have any Harley Quinn? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 06:48, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::::No. QQ. But for the events covered in the movie he shouldn't have met her anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:03, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Fucking continuity! You rape my hopes and dreams every time! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:33, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::This movie falls horribly outside continuity tbh. Considering Batman Begins was supposed to be the prequel to the original Joker feature done by Tim Burton. In any case, who're we gonna cast for Dr. Quinzel? 10 years ago I would have liked to see Gillian Anderson do it because I don't think I've ever seen her manage to break out of the stern woman roles. Kate Beckinsale mebbe but I always thought she would have made an excellent Pamela Isely. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:47, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Milla Jovovich? <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:03, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::4 of 6 co-workers agree with Milla, btw. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:59, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I could see Milla in that role. That is your job now Panic, make that happen. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:00, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Discuss Big (<3) PEW!! 15:42, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :ups. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:39, 21 July 2008 (EDT) I soloed a WoR Flagger on my CC Flagger I am epic win. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 17:50, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :However, it did take 4 of you to kill me, with epic split spike. Obaby. Lord of all tyria 08:15, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::Only because they won't let me take Channeled Strike any more and in that build I wasn't even allowed A-rage, so all I had was CC, QQ. Also you WERE turtling in the lord room like a pansy. I don't really know why our mesmer was there, I think if he was at stand they might have stayed up longer than 30 seconds and you probably still would have gone down. We are back on our proper build now, so... next time... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:20, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::Someday when my motivation is >0 I should remember to apply. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:25, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::For kiSu? Hawt, I'm getting like 5-10 matches a night atm, exhausting. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:37, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah. Might as well. Bored to death and <3 Tab but he's never on and neither is anyone in the guild with the exception of Frosty 40%-ish of the time. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:43, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::We played 16 games last night, only lost 3. All of them were due to the bloody catapults on our isle, we got 7 players hit while in their base after we stand raped r300. /facepalm. Lord of all tyria 09:45, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's a well known fact that catapults are homosexuals. The short, fat, bald, kind with hairy backs. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:55, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Why the hell is that your map, you guys are terrible on it. We so should have beaten you... It's the one match from last night I kick myself over. We lost a lot, but that is because we can't really run that pressure build. From the night we ended up +2 thanks to like 5 losses at the start before we gave up and went back to our old build and won three in a row. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:01, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Can i join your guild? Oh buddy ol' pal. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:02, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'm not an officer, there is an application process here if you want to try and join. I am in Eternus Love because I am euro. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:04, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I <3 euros Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:06, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Oh no! it doesn't do TA... :( Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:18, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :Our isle is not selected purely on our ability to play gimmicks on it. Also taken into account are the aesthetics and NPC placement. This is because we are liable to taking huge breaks between GvG sessions. We've also moved to imperial because of the catapult issue ^^ Lord of all tyria 10:20, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::I like imperial personally. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:21, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::(EC)Imperial! I hate Imperial! Horrible map to flag on! Luke, Virtual does TA, but the focus is really GvG. Good luck finding a TA/GvG guild, it will suck at one. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:22, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::We played one on imperial today, but I spent it defending splits in both entrances against 2 frontliners and a ranger from vE. Necro running flags ftw. Lord of all tyria 10:23, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::"They are pushing for me", "They are snaring me in the acid", "Guys, you know I have no hex removal or condition removal right", "Guys, I'm snared in the acid", "Ok I'm dead", "Ok, they are going to boost", "GG". It's never actually happened to me (because I am epic) BUT I AM SCARED. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:26, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Did you come to that BYOB where I brought BA ranger and ended up flagging the whole match while splitting off to gank? Also, Glad is a fucking hawt TA/GvG guild. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:28, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::No I did not, a good moment from vent recently was "Ok, I'm going to go gank a few archers", "Misery, you can't solo archers on a CC runner", "One archer down, two archers down". Good luck to Luke Johnson getting into glad. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:30, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ska and I pretty much solo'd one team's Bodyguard and Lord before a monk finally came back to help their flagger. Ele + BA Ranger <3. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:34, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Misery, is that why they told you not to run channelled strike anymore? :( Lord of all tyria 10:35, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No, they told me not to run Channeled Strike any more because I really didn't have enough healing and NPCs were dying :< I swear I made up for it with the NPCs I ganked, we just need to collapse on enemy splits and power play more often, then I wouldn't even have to take heals. Skakid offered me a guest as a champ range flagger the other day, apparently he didn't know I am bad so I had to tell him :< He almost guested me anyway until another guildie showed up. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 10:37, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Aint glad like one of the top guilds? yes? =[ So virtual does TA? good =]. u guys know any mic's that are any good, coz i want to buy one, but dont know what'll work on xp, or wich is actually any good. andideas? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:48, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yes they are. Also, it's a microphone... any will do. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:51, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: mic > microphone. well at least to me. And how much does a decent one cost? in £'s plz Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:02, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Wtf, mic microphone, there is no inequality. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:05, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::A microphone costs like £1.50. If that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:14, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::U can get one from somewhere liek PC world? curries? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:09, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Yeah probably even a supermarket nowadays. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:30, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Misery is a strong flagger. — Skakid 13:13, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :Wish you'd invite me to GvG some times Ska. You make me so sad in pants. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:28, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::You're never on nignog — Skakid 13:34, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::I'm on more than Misery chinkmuffin. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:37, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::You are always afk without being away tbh. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:35, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm always in a corner crying from lonliness because my "friends" are niGvGers. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:02, 22 July 2008 (EDT) And on that note... I'll probably be ready Friday evening for a test run if you want to let Mr. T know he's got someone interesting in trying out. Hopefully I won't fuck it up against a bunch of shitters 'cause that would be the sort of bullshit I do. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:23, 23 July 2008 (EDT) STFU How is asking someone to stop using STFU a bannable offense? I haven't been rude to him, haven't cursed at him, so how could I be banned? 13:02, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :It's not, but it's just heading downhill into a dramafest and spam, standard operating procedure for an admin would probably be to ban all involved parties and sort out the carnage afterwards. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:03, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Eh, I won't flame him in anyway. If he replies back with an STFU, I'll ask him to stop. I'm not upset or angry, if I was, I'd be cursing back at him. If I get banned, it will be worth it since it will hopefully curb him from doingn it in the future. 13:06, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Meh, I've given my advice, unsolicited I admit. It's each individual's choice whether or not to listen. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:07, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I agree, it is escalating but solely because of the STFUs. I don't care who it is, a conversation I'm in won't end on that. Basically I see someone who takes an STFU and abides as the person's bitch. If you reply back calmly, you're not his/her bitch and you're cool - if you reply back in anger, then you're an idiot, but still, not a bitch lol 13:10, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Had you of just left me alone in the first place, as politely requested in my very first reply, it wouldn't have gotten to that level in the first place. Don't act like you're innocent and did nothing wrong to fuel the argument. I'm not going to argue this out on Misery's talk page, but I just found that last statement of yours ridiuclously laughable. Selket Shadowdancer 13:14, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I will laugh for days if this moves to my talk page tbh. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:15, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Dude, don't bring it here, and it's usually not a good idea to say stop an argument and then follow someone elsewhere and continue it. 13:17, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you want to move it somewhere, move it to my talk. I won't report any NPAs unless you attack me personally. If you don't attack, you can keep it going for as long as you want. 13:18, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Now did you notice that I was actually being polite? Did you notice the following in my post? "I'm not going to argue this out on Misery's talk page" Did I tell you to STFU or anything else? I'm not arguing with you, I'm simply pointing out the flaws in your logic and morals. The thing is you seem to have to be the one who always gets the last word, so feel free, I'm out of here. Selket Shadowdancer 13:23, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::STFU is plainly not a violation of NPA. NPA is plainly saying an offensive comment pertaining to religion, sexuality, ethnicity, or age. Still, STFU just shows anger mostly, and that anger can easily lead from "STFU!" to "Shut up you cock sucking whore!" -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:25, 23 July 2008 (EDT) @Selket: "Don't act like you're innocent" is continuing the argument. @Guild: I'm not saying STFU is NPA. I would disagree with your definition. I believe (from memory) it also says not to directly attack the person - so saying someone is a fucking idiot seems to be a violation even though it doesn't fall under those headings. Anyway, I don't need to get the last word in - as evidenced from the way it ended on his talk, just won't let it end on him telling me to STFU. 13:32, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :STFU =/= "you're a fucking idiot". "You're a fucking idiot" is NPA though, so you would be right. However, PvX is I guess known for it's loose NPA policy, which can be seen as either giving the members a nice freedom or giving them the right to bend the rules too much, you're pick. Honestly, I say you both have a disagreement at some point. Good for you. I would drop it here before it gets worse and PROBABLY involves in one, if not both of you, getting punished. And my definition is basically the definition of the policy. I would add "to one's intelligence" as well, I guess, but it goes down to that. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:38, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::When I clicked here I thought it would be interesting. Apparantly not. Lord of all tyria 13:39, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Sorry to disappoint. Guild, I'm not likening the two lol (I don't think an STFU violates NPA). (on a different note)Anything that is a personal attack, which covers all of your categories - if I remember correctly - constitutes a violation of NPA. As to whether the admins uphold it, that's an entirely different conversation that I don't want to get into. If they don't uphold it, I wouldn't see it as an extension of personal freedoms, but as allowing users to get kicked around. After all, there is no recourse here except for banns. 13:43, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Someone telling you to STFU isn't a personal attack, it's normally a really good hint to just leave someone alone for a while. Selket Shadowdancer 14:00, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :I guess I need to say it again. I don't believe it is a violation. I was referring to Guild's comments to what were violations. 14:03, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Dont slaps Choytw and Selket around with a large trout. Avoid provoking each other. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:04, 23 July 2008 (EDT) el oh el ^ - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:57, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :xD Selket Shadowdancer 14:01, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Misery What's your in-game name, or are you in Tab's guild a ma bob, cause I r forget. Frosty No U! 14:22, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :I am not, IGN:Mimi Misery. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:42, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Rask Hi Misery, Tis Rask on your talk page. Just wanted to say hi. =o. You're the only one on as late as me so i won't be banned till morning probably. Well thanks for paying attention =D. This place is kinda fun now :P. Anyways take care of yourself. and I'll be sure to pm you in game ;O <3 Rask74.63.84.85 06:26, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm a euro <3 I left a message on your talk at the same time :o - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 06:27, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::"so i won't be banned till morning probably" → Well, good morning I guess. --84.24.206.123 06:34, 25 July 2008 (EDT) So, Miz, I joined Ska's guild and I'll probably be GvGing in that for a while. Real pblock GvG practice <3. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:39, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Can always guest for my guild's gimmick, if we play. Lord of all tyria 07:02, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::So I shouldn't tell Tigros to guest you yet? Tbh, I hadn't mentioned you past the initial like 4 days ago. I'm forgetful. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:18, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::If Ska can manage to get enough people then I'll hang out in there for a while first. If not, then i'll suck your cock for a referral kk? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:35, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Lopunny tbh. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:38, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Wild Lopunny♂ appeared! :::::Misery used Nasty Plot. :::::The Lopunny♂ used Leer. :::::Misery used Bind. It's super effective! :::::The Lopunny♂ used Struggle. It's not very effective... :::::Misery used Water Sport. :::::Misery used Harden. :::::Misery used Horn Drill. :::::The Lopunny♂ used Howl. It's not very effective... :::::Misery used Bounce. It's super effective! :::::The Lopunny♂ fainted! :::::Misery used Discharge. :::::Misery used Withdraw. :::::True story. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:59, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm in Ska's guild, mainly because I don't have a guild. Although I'm mostly inactive and don't have vent for the GvG. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:01, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm saddened that you chose to tell the male Lopunny story :< - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:03, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It's one of my favorites, though. Remember when I showed up like half an hour later and we used Double Team? That was great. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:22, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I thought the female Lopunny story was sweeter though. The story above makes it seem like I only like Lopunny for their looks. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:29, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I think that's the least problematic view people might have of you after reading that tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:37, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ATTN My pve ranger is on obs mode. SSS vs Club something or other. Lol 1k ping+no vent+players who never GvGed. Lord of all tyria 12:54, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :I will watch with great relish. I might not be fucked in the end, but meh :D - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:17, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Either you are lying or you gave me shitty directions, section and guild names plx ;o - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:24, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::Seven Spears... vs Club Razomoto. Ladder matches. I'm at #1 for shitter team. Lord of all tyria 13:45, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::In particular, admire the soothing images derv. He had people know me, PvE reqs skill! Lord of all tyria 13:48, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::#47 vs #1617. Epic. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:49, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Brave Cripshot Frosty No U! 13:50, 25 July 2008 (EDT) If that wasn't BYOB then... Frosty No U! 13:51, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Oh, my god. Just omg. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:52, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::That Derv is a spy from Glad. Frosty No U! 13:54, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well, it started out with someone I know irl asking what was meta, so I teambuildered exactly what SSS were running. Then, because his guild is full of shitters, no-one could actually run the bars. I guested a guy from my guild and we proceeded to laugh at the epic fail. I can't ranger in GvG, especially not with that ping, trying to dodge bulls ended up with a FPS of 3 for about 20 seconds. Lord of all tyria 13:54, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Favourite moments: #Frozen Isle, their map, they send 7 men to the flag stand to start #Flagger returns to base, notices 3 man split, all NPCs dead except lord room, picks up flag and runs back out #Full team wipe at gatehouse, Mesmer and Dervish continue fighting like nothing has happened And I'll note that the whole match you turtled in the lord room like you always do you pansy ass bitch. Pretty sure they were just toying with you, they could have lord ganked at any time, even with your full team there. Although at the start you were outpressuring them 7v5. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:00, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Turtling is fun. The second I moved out I lagged, and ended up at about 60hp then got killed by the rit's CC. /moan. I was trying to d-shot bloodred's d-shot, but failed. That moment with the flagger was awesome though. Lord of all tyria 14:08, 25 July 2008 (EDT) btw ^ Big (<3) PEW!! 19:57, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEtnLAvYeEU. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:07, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Zomg, Big, I watched that randomly like 4 days ago. Kirby wins. And Panic... I feel like I know that guy. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 20:22, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::I don't talk like that.............I saw everything in one go. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:25, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I didn't say it was you, I was tempted to imply it, but it's obviously false, that guy doesn't look anything like Gordon Freeman. By the by, Eternus got a mesmer, yay! (For me, not for you) They also let me run the SF runner in BYOB and it was freaking epic. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 20:29, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ups. That sucks. Also, watch every single episode of this show: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNfQ0ORwSDM - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:31, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Later, I sleepy, GvG make me sleepy. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 20:32, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::That was too random... Panic's vid lol. Big (<3) PEW!! 20:54, 25 July 2008 (EDT)